Nowadays people have growing awareness on driving safety. In response to such a phenomenon many vehicle plants have provided a detection device on a vehicle to monitor driving safety, such as a vehicle display to record vehicle driving journey or a tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS in short) to measure tire pressure of the vehicle. Take inspection of vehicle abnormal loading for instance, vehicle abnormal loading generally means that when a vehicle carries a load a tire of the vehicle bears the load and generates deformation to make the interior space of tire smaller, and the tire pressure increases to support the load.
At present inspection of vehicle abnormal loading mainly is performed via a universal Hell formula to do assessment and calculation to get tire loading data of the tire. However, due to tire structure is quite complex in general, while the universal Hell formula can provide the tire loading data, during its estimate process of the tire loading data the actual tire deformation amount is not being taken into account, hence the generated tire loading data could be not coincide with the actual circumstance.